1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to data processing and, more specifically, to systems and methods for automatically estimating a translation time.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pioneered in the 1950s, computer-aided translation has been a rapidly growing field. There are two types of machine translation systems: rules-based and statistical. Introduction of statistical methods has led to better translations, handling differences in linguistic typology, translation of idioms, and the isolation of anomalies. Furthermore, computer-aided translation software allows for customization by domain or profession, thereby improving output by limiting the scope of allowable substitutions. However, computer-aided translation systems are able to translate more accurately when human translators supervise the process and update translation dictionaries. This human intervention leads to improved translation quality through automation with repeatable processes and reduced manual errors.
Modern language industry has developed following the availability of the Internet. Achievements of the industry include the ability to quickly translate long texts into many languages. However, managing translation services may be a difficult task and require simultaneously controlling complex projects with hundreds of translation tasks. An accurate estimate of the time required to perform a translation task is important for resource allocations.